no more secret please
by NymphFairy2323
Summary: starts before Gerard kidnaps Stiles but after killing Matt. Stiles' cousins Scarlet and Maya are coming to Beacon Hills to start a new life along with Scarlet's husband Miguel (yep that's right ;D) and was a hunter but turn vampire. more of summary inside the story


Teen Creatures

Nymph

Series Teen Wolf

Season post 2

Relationships- Derek/Fem! Stiles

Side Relationships- Scott/Kira Isaac/Allison Boyd/Erica Jackson/Lydia Aiden/Cora Ethan/Danny Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski OC/OC

One sided- Bad guys/ Fem! Stiles

Characters- Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, Aiden, Ethan, Cora Hale, Danny Mahealani, Malia Tate/Hale, Peter Hale, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Mrs. and Mr. Yukimura, Alpha pack, Jenifer Blake, OCs Scarlet, Maya, and Miguel and random one time people

Summary- starts before Gerard kidnaps Stiles but after killing Matt. Stiles' cousins Scarlet and Maya are coming to Beacon Hills to start a new life along with Scarlet's husband Miguel (yep that's right ;D) and was a hunter but turn vampire. Stiles start to feel "under the weather" and a lot of weird things start to happen around her like the beakers in the science room explode after stiles sneeze or every time she's hungry food appear out of nowhere. Derek is starting to have feelings for Stiles, Peter Know all, Sheriff's name is john, Melissa and John been dating off and on for two years without Stiles and Scott knowing. Danny knows and becomes the new pack researcher latter on, Stiles always been a girl and hates when people gets confuse with her size A bras and baggy shirts and pixie haircut. John keeping things from Stiles about her mom's side of the family and about herself. Pack is loyal to Derek and Stiles (without realizing it on stiles part). Jackson and Stiles brother-sister friendship ever scents preschool along with Scott. Erica and Stiles BFF, King Alpha! Derek, True Alpha! Scott, Magic! Stiles, Alpha! Aiden and Ethan (cause I can), always female Stiles, Sassy! Peter, no possessed Stiles. Magic! Scarlet, Magic! Maya, ex hunter turn vampire! Miguel

= \ = \ = \ = \ = \ =

It's been two day after sees Matt died by the hands of Gerard that's what Stiles plus every wolf thinks. Scott and Derek are still butting heads; Derek's betas are now questioning their loyalty to Derek; Jackson is staying as far away from everyone more to Lydia then any one even Danny. Danny and Lydia are asking questions about Jackson and on top of all this a surprise visit from Stiles cousins today before tomorrow's big game. As the teams manger Stiles is responsible for food and to help whose playing because we all know that coach has no idea who to play plus his "speech".

Right know though Stiles is sitting in Ms. Morrell office being asked how she feels about a student death. Stiles were tying Scott's lacrosse sticks net for him. "You know when your drowning you doesn't inhale until you black out." Stiles went on about what it is and why it happens. Ms. Morrell then asks her if she's been not sleeping. Stiles look up at her then said "yes I have not been sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant over whelming crushing feeling that something tribal is about to happen." Ms. Morrell then look up and tap her pen on the table then Stiles explain how it feels like it's a panic attack then they go on how drowning and panic attacks are together. Then Ms. Morrell quotes Winston Churchill.

Stiles still not feeling better about all this when she left more confuse than having answer. So she went to go fine Scott and see how he was doing but before she gets to her destination. Jackson came up to her with a nerviest look almost scared look. "Jackson is everything alright?" Stiles ask as she look around to see if there anyone looking. Jackson just shook his head no and spoke in a whisper "No nothing wrong but I have to talk to someone before anything bad happen. Because I know that something bad is going to happen tomorrow and I need to tell someone before it does." With that said Jackson took her wrist and start to walk out of school and to the field bleacher.

Once their sitting Jackson looked at stiles to see if she was going to say something. When stiles did not Jackson took in a deep breath before saying "Tomorrow is going to be my last night. I feel that I'm not going to live to see my 18th birthday or 17 for that matter. So I won't my last words to be to someone who sees me as me and not a rich bitch with no soul." Stiles had tears in her eyes when she heard that from Jackson. Because what people don't know is that Jackson and stiles been "Brother and sister" much longer than Stiles and Scott has been. "Jack-Jack (using his old nickname) please don't say that ok…. We will find a way ok just keep loving alright." Stiles don't know why she said that but she feel that she had too for Lydia's sake. Jackson had this relief look on his face. "So you're not giving up on me." Stiles gave a small smile and shook her head no "no I would never nor would I think the others even Lydia…. I now you still love her and she loves you….maybe after all this and you being a live you tell her the truth…..I told my dad what's been going on during his "vacation." (Stiles know after everything that been happening and what happen at the station that she had to tell the sheriff everything. Like what Scott had to do. But when stiles were looking for a reaction at she got was a knowing look and her dad saying "like mother like daughter". Which confuse her even more? But Stiles did not question it but gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek.)

After the talk with Jackson, Stiles went to go back to finding Scott but be for she could Danny and Lydia came running to her, yelling her name down the hall to stop her. Once they got to where she was they all walked down the hall. After a few seconds of silent Danny clean is throat "Stiles what is going on around here, first Scott getting better at everything, then Jackson states to being more of a dushbag, Allison won't talk to Lydia about anything at all, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd suddenly came out of their shell and turn a 360 to something more dangerous what is going on Stiles." Danny and Lydia both have a sad but confused look on their face more to Danny then Lydia; she is trying to hide it with a bored look inkstand of a sad look. Stiles gave a sign "look if its answers you won't then you promise to meet me at the public library in the myth and supernatural section there I'll tell you everything that is going on." With that Danny and Lydia nod their head and walk away to go to class.

Stiles turn around to resume her search for Scott but didn't get far because when she turn around there was a terry face Isaac looking at her with hopeful eyes. Stiles not knowing what else to do "yes what can I do for you Isaac?" stiles being a caregiver as most people likes to describe her as ask Isaac. "Erica and Boyd wonts to leave but I can't choose if I wont to or not." Stiles gave a really this shit look on her face before letting a big sign out and gave a replay "take me to them. I have some words I would love to say to them and to you for that matter of fact." Isaac and Stiles walked all the way to Stiles' jeep in the parking lot. After some time Isaac said that they are at the old brunt Hale's house. Stiles wonting to question why just shook her head and turn to the way to the brunt house. When they got to the house they saw a very angry Derek throwing the door open gave one look in their general direction before taking some stem of by running in the woods. Isaac and stiles then got out the car and went inside to find an upset face of Boyd and a Steaming look of Erica. "Really…. After every single warning given by both Derek and Scott you now want to run away just like that." Stiles cross her hands in front of her. Erica copies the same thing and replay by saying. "Yes it was a mistake ok but what we can do ok us hard another pack not too far from hear ok. So what if we chose to become omegas. At less we will have a pack that would care for us." Stiles then walk up to Erica and slap her across the face harder than she did to Derek when he had the magic bullet in his arm. "Fuck that you should be glad to be with people that care about you and you daring say he doesn't look around you Erica it's not about you it's not about Derek; It's about the potential of what came after words. Erica you don't have to wary about seizers any more, Isaac doesn't have to wary about the next time he done something wrong and being severely punish, Boyd has friend now and does not think of being alone. Derek saw that; Derek saw something good in you three even in Jackson if he did not turn out the way he did. Scott is an air head for not seeing this. I knew Derek before the fire happen because Laura was my baby sitter at the time and we wore always over here playing with the other kids. My mom and his mom wore the best of friends if not like sisters to each other. So what happen was so hard on everyone even to my family struck a knife in the back when it happens. Because three days after my mom died even when she was hospitalized, in and out of the hospital for a year prior to that. It was hard it change every one. But I would not change it for anything in the world. Think about what happen and see the light of thing not the dark. Darkness might be every ware but there is always a light in the sky guiding you to wear your need did. That why I came here to tell you that and give you a chance to think this throws the right way. Always find the light don't stop looking for It." with that said and done stiles left and went back to her car.

Once in the car stiles bang her head on the steering wheel let a grown out before her cellphone went of with the theme song of batman came on. Stiles put it out and but it next to her ear. **"**Hello?" _"Stiles wear are you?" _"I'm on my way home ok I had to car pull a friend at the last minute ok"_"k see you soon thin." _Stiles then start her jeep then went down to her house to be with her cousins and try to relax till shit happens tomorrow. When she got home she is met with a sixteen year old, a twenty two, and a twenty five year old at the front door with luggage in hand. "You could always go down to the sheriff department and ask my dad for a key right?" Stiles then got out her car and walked up to the house to open the door for her two cousins and cousins-in-law. "Ya but this is a surprise for Uncle John and what's been going on lately and we do have something to say to both of you k. Stiles look at her older cousin who has dark red hair pulled to the side, topaz colored eyes, bow shaped lips that had her trademark smirk on her face. "Scarlet I hope it's nothing to weary about but its ok I'm a little stress out from school and dad he just over a heart attack waiting to happen. So this would be good for us all us." Stiles looked at all three; Miguel who look like Derek but with sandy blond hair and deep green eyes and have a dark tan with an Italian accent, Maya her adopted cousin is an orange red curly haired freckled face with blue-gray eyes. Maya was the total opposite of stiles; she is shy, quiet spoken and a girly-girl she always wear a skirt or a dress even with snow on the grown, but stiles still love her no matter what. Stiles then look at her watch and saw that it was the end of the lacrosse practice that she already told couch that she could not make it to but now have to go to the library to tell Danny and Lydia to catch them up to speed and hopefully give Scott his stick back too. "hey I have a study section to go to at the library so I'm sorry to cut this short but we been planning this section for over a week to catch up on homework and life so ill leave it to you guys to greet dad and make whatever you want ok. Love you guys" stiles then grab her keys and walk to the door when she heard Miguel saying it's alright we know.

When Stiles got to the library Danny and Lydia are already back to wear she said that she would meet them, but she did not expect Scott and Allison there too. "hey guy sorry for making you wait I had to let my cousins in my house and some." Then Stiles then look at Scott. "Scott if I knew that you would be hears I would give you your lacrosse stick back." Scott was about to say something but was interrupted but Lydia. "Yes that is good all an all but let's get back to the subject at hand here ok." Stiles nod her head then move past them to get an old leather book on the shelf. "ok so yesterday while looking at books I found this in here but this does not have a anything related to the library so well," Stiles turn around to face Lydia and Danny and gave a soft smile "Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are all werewolves and Jackson is being control by Allison's crazy grandfather who is a kanima, Allison is a huntress a long with every member of her family." Scott and Allison look at her with wide eyes and Danny and Lydia had their mouth open. "What they came they want to know what is going on so I had to tell them." Stiles hand the book to them. "Here this is what looks like a bestiary because it have everything that I know and everyone knows well so far any ways here and see if you can understand it Lydia its Latin and I think you're the only one that understand Latin." Scott then pipe in "Stiles you can't just blare out who we are without a good reason. And Allison does not need to hear that." Stiles then gave Allison a hug. "I know what it's like not to have a mom. But getting it out there that she is gone but forgotten helps the heling proses. Revenge is not the way to go. So think of what's the big pitcher not one side. Right Scott?" Stiles gave Scott 'yes you know what I'm talking about' look. Guilt Costumed Scott that he turns around and scratch the back of his head. Stiles then look at the others and said "any question" Danny and Lydia both shook their head no. "Good you four can talk more about everything I have to go. Bye sees ya tomorrow at school."

Soon after Stiles left she went home saw that her dad was home earlier then she thought he would be. Once inside she gave her dad a hug and asks how his day was and as always said that he can't say anything about it yatyada stuff like that. Stiles then cooked dinner for her family with the help of Scarlet and Maya wile John and Miguel talk about life and how wild it is. After dinner Stiles then did herb homework and played on her laptop a little more before saying good night and change into an undershirt and boxers like shorts and close her eyes to let this hectic day be done before tomorrow.

=\=\=\=\=\=

Authors Note: hope you like this if ok I would like at least five comments be for a do anything more I didn't know if I should do this with a boy stiles or girl but either way it works right any way sorry if it sounds rusts but this is just an idea if you like it then tell me if not then don't comment

With love Nymph


End file.
